Songs To Show Our Memories
by drama50
Summary: Songs can hold different feelings and emotions. Sometimes the mean things. Sometimes their break-up songs or getting together songs. Maybe it was a lost hope. But whatever it is they have a song for it! Ratings Vary. Please R


**I'm back and ready for action –falls asleep- So let's get this show on the road…And about my other stories…I hope to update soon~ **

**As Hardison would say~ **_**Smooches~**_

Chapter: Miss Murder

Rating: T should be okay~

Pair: Zemyx~

Words: 983-THATS SMALL!

About: Demyx' and Zexion's relationship.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own AFI or KH:P

The first time he saw the steal-haired boy, he knew he was in love.

_**Hey Miss Murder can I,  
Hey Miss Murder can I,  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?  
Whoa oh oh**_

Soon enough they turned friends. Nobody but their close friends supported their friendship. All of the girls lusting after the blonde seethed silently while the boys who hungrily watched Zexion wanting to rape the boy sent hateful looks to the blonde. One day the blonde changed it all.

"Zexy?"

"What Demyx." The slate-haired boy leaned against his locker, sending a somewhat bored glance to Demyx with his visible eye. He noticed that blonde has slightly nervous by the sounds of him softly shuffling his feet.

"We're friends…right?"

"Yes, Dem, we are." The blond blushed slightly and stared at the ground. Zexion raised his covered eyebrow. "Why Demyx?"

"Um, well…I was wondering…Do you…Could…I…" Demyx nibbled on his lower lip. "Zexion…" The bluenette froze in place. He had never heard him speak his true name. "I really, _really_ like you." A piece of hair was shoved behind the eldest pierced ear as he watched Zexion move his eyes side to side, scanning the ground as if it were a book.

30 seconds passed. 50 seconds. 1 minute. 1 minute 4 seconds. 69 seconds later Zexion looked up and smiled. Smiled! Demyx gulped. He saw that the shortest was trying to make eye contact. They stared at each.

_**With just a look they shook,  
And heavens bowed before him,  
Simply a look can break your heart.**_

Every girl in the hallway, every guy watched. Waiting for the ever playful blonde to say he was joking or the ever angry book-worm to smack him across the face.

It never happened.

Instead, they ended up making out.

Axel jumped for joy and Ienzo (Zexion's older brother) almost passed out.

No one understood. What did he see in the boy! He was small, skinny, quiet, mean, depressed, pissed and most of all, now he was _his._He was with the school's dream boy (second being Axel). There were so many others in the school. So many other _stars._ But he choose the dimmest of the group. The nobody was dating a somebody.

They all wanted to know…WHY?

_**The stars that pierced the sky,  
He left them all behind,  
We're left to wonder why,  
He left us all  
Behind.**_

Demyx could answer that in a heartbeat. He was the one who hacked the unhackable. He found the true Zexion. The one that craved everything. The one who wanted nothing more than to be with someone but had built walls of the past that shield him. But Demyx broke those walls, became a knight, and then the prince. He signed a pact. He sold his heart to the Ice Queen, The Devil, and he never wanted it back.

_**Hey Miss Murder can I,  
Hey Miss Murder can I,  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?  
Whoa oh oh  
(Ohh)**_

And never once did he regret it. He loved spending every waking second with Zexion. At school, in bed, under the sheets, in the car, under the sheets, at the mall, in the janitor's closet, at detention (from the janitor's closet). He loved the feeling of someone one opposite of him to hold.

Zexion also did.

But everyone else hated it.

But still, they didn't mind.

_**Dreams of his crash won't pass,  
Oh how they all adored him,  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.**_

All attempted to get near Demyx and Zexion, to repel them apart. But they were opposites. You can't repel that.

They never stopped trying. And Demyx never stopped loving Zexion.

_**The stars that mystified,  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried,  
He left us all  
Behind.**_

Zexion couldn't be happier. He had someone. He had Demyx. The _Demyx._And Demyx had him.

He knew Demyx had given up a lot to be with him, but every time he confronted him about it he responded:

_**"Hey Miss Murder can I,  
Hey Miss Murder can I,  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?  
Whoa oh oh"**_

He often doubted Demyx's affection towards him. What was he after? Was it just to get under his skin and turn him into an open book? Build him up and then smack him down? Sometimes, he would bet himself that it was all just a game. But he always lost that bet.

Because time went on and nothing changed. He had hope that Demyx loved him for real and not just an illusion. He had enough of those already.

_**What's the hook, the twist,  
within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
(Upon it).  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light,  
Will fizzle out,  
Without hope.**_

They had always been together. And they were happy.

Until Demyx pulled out a gold ring. Zexion broke down. He couldn't take it. It was too much. He couldn't do that to his blonde. He couldn't swallow him in his hole forever. Not into his filthiness, even though Demyx saw him though it.

_**We're the empty set just floating through,  
wrapped in skin.  
Ever searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for the golden ring we'd never let go,  
who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?**_

But when Zexion started to refuse, Demyx sang. He sang his answer to every time Zexion questioned their relationship, his love; if there was any doubt…he answered them all the same:

"_**Hey Miss Murder can I,  
Hey Miss Murder can I,  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?  
Whoa oh oh**_

_**Hey Miss Murder can I,  
Hey Miss Murder can I,  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life?  
Whoa oh oh"**_

And he slid the ring on and held his Miss Murder close.

**So. Chessy. ARGH! I CAN"T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT… -mental breakdown- But was it good?**

**If you think so, see any mistakes, wanna tell me how awesome I am(not really but if you do I will like LOVE YOU!) or anything else...PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna try to get more that 5 for once!**

**ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT!(Will also be posted in next chapter...) None of these chapters relate to one another. Unless I say they are, then they aren't.**

**Reviews are the thing that tells me you like and care for the story...it makes it not get dropped and unread and lonely (or lost in my room :)**

**BK: No time to yell at you, my little sister is glaring at me through the door.**

Random Guy on Phineas and Ferb Which I DO NOT OWN: PEA-CE!


End file.
